Trampolines were originally designed in rectangular and round shapes. Rectangular trampolines were found to be more conducive to acrobatic and competitive use because they were more portable and practical for indoor institutional use and gave better orientation for the users. Round trampolines were generally not considered practical for indoor use because of space and portability limitations, as well as the lack of reference points for the users to orient themselves. However, in recent years with the explosive craze for the outdoor home and backyard trampoline, these limitations are being overlooked because of the sheer joy and fun in trampolining.
With the great increase in sales and popularity of the home and backyard recreational round trampolines, which number in the hundreds of thousands of sales each year, there has been a corresponding increase in the number of injuries. Studies indicate that up to 80% of injuries result from a fall off of the trampoline due to loss of orientation and/or control. The use of this invention will help to minimize the exposure to injuries caused by falls off of a trampoline, as well as injuries caused by stepping between the trampoline bed and the trampoline frame, without sacrificing any of the many benefits derived from participating in trampolining, including aerobic exercise, strength, balance, agility, coordination, timing, rhythm and fun.
Round trampolines tend to cause a participant to lose orientation because there are no reference points for the user to ascertain his bearings, as there are when using a rectangular trampoline. The present invention converts a round trampoline bed into a functionally rectangular bed, as seen by the user, and provides the same reference point benefits of a rectangular trampoline bed.
With the present invention, the court-like area can be further divided into two courts with the addition of a gantry which bisects the trampoline bed. This dual court configuration allows additional activity and games such as spaceball.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a round trampoline: (i) which reduces the risk of injury to the user of the trampoline; (ii) which inhibits the user from failing in the gap between the trampoline bed and the trampoline frame and/or off of the trampoline; (iii) which allows for the playing of sports and games such as spaceball; (iv) which can be adapted to fit different sizes of circular trampolines; (v) which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance that is simplistic in design and compatible with the base round trampoline; (vi) which is easy to assemble, relatively simple and economical to manufacture using most of the same components as a round trampoline; and (vii) which forms a simple truss-like framework that is a uniquely sturdy superstructure requiring no other braces or attachments.